moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
LoboTaker
"U_GnSX3TCL0" Opis Jest oficjalnie odznaczona jako Lewica Boga (osobnik służący Bogu, lecz nie będący wzorcem, ideałem). Nazywana w swym fachu także jako Czarna Inkwizytorka (poprzez strój i niektóre zamiary). Niezrozumiana przez wielu, nierozumiejąca czasem innych. Jej głównym kodeksem jest to, co nauczyli ją mentorzy oraz motto Baldanders: tylko Bóg i ja sam mogą rządzić moim własnym losem. Historia Urodziła się w CreepyTown, lecz w wieku paru miesięcy została oddana do sierocińca w CounterHood. W wieku 6 lat została zaadoptowana przez 2 istoty, które zostały potem jej mentorami. Pomimo iż oboje wzajemnie się nienawidzili, to wychowali młodą Adriannkę na silną, roztropną i potężną LoboTaker. Pseudonim wybrała ze względu na ogromny szacunek do swych mentorów (zwali się Lobo i Undertaker, jeden - intergalaktyczny łowca nagród, drugi - bóg śmierci z zawodem grabarza). Sam sierociniec został zniszczony przez najeźdźców, poszukujących małej Adriannki, w celu jej zabicia. Niestety, spóźnili się, gdyż zaatakowali instytucję 2 lata po adopcji LoboTaker'a. Gdy dowiedzieli się, przez kogo została zaadoptowana, zrezygnowali z poszukiwań i odłożyli atak na dalszy termin. Po zdobyciu prawie pełnoletności (dokładnie 16 lat) zamieszkała w HallenWest i tam znalazła pracę jako grabarz w Burns Corporation. Pracuje tam też jako zabójczyni na zlecenie. JAKO JEDYNA (albo jedna z nielicznych) nie służy Szatanowi. Gardzi nim i woli służyć Bogu niż jemu. Ukrywała swoją tożsamość ze względu na legendę. Głosiła ona, że najmłodsze dziecię z rodu Baldanders uratuje tenże ród od ciągłego nękania przez resztę społeczności i odciągnie kłamliwe słowa na temat tejże rasy. A jako że jest właśnie najmłodszą, udokumentowaną istotą Baldanders, to ukrywała swoją tożsamość, jak się tylko da (tj. zbyt często się nie zmieniała i nie ukazywała zdolności asymilacji mocy innych istot). Od momentu wypełnienia przepowiednii nie musi się już ukrywać. Wygląd Jako dziecko wyglądała jak zwykły człowiek. Z czasem zmieniła się na podobieństwo swoich mentorów. Jedynie nie zmieniła płci, gdyż uważa, że zmiana płci jest jedną z głupszych zdolności tej rasy. W jej wygląd składają się takie czynniki, jak: - jasnoniebieska skóra; - czerwone tęczówki; - czarne znaczniki wokół oczu (mogła również wybrać znaczniki pod nosem a'la wąsy, ale mimo wszystko nie chciała mieć nawet zarysów zarostu); - lekko faliste włosy koloru gorzkiej czekolady; - kły Ma 1.63m wzrostu i typowo kobiece kształty, których częściowo się "wstydzi" (w jej zawodzie takie kształty znaczą tyle, że jest nie tyle ponętnej i pięknej, co słabej płci, przez co ukrywa pod męskimi i zbyt dużymi ubraniami. Mogłaby zmienić ten kształt, ale póki co nie natknęła się na swój 'idealny' wzorzec). Do jej ubioru zalicza się: - czarna koszula bądź T-shirt tego samego koloru; - czarny, długi, skórzany płaszcz; - czarne spodnie/jeansy-rurki (w zbyt luźnych spodniach byłoby zbyt niekomfortowo walczyć); - czarny bądź brązowy pasek do spodni z zapięciem w kształcie czaszki; - ochraniacze na kolana w kształcie czaszek; - buty-glany z srebrnymi, metalowymi czubkami. Charakter Jest szczera do bólu, nie potrafi czasem trzymać języka za zębami, a i tak ją każdy lubi, bo nauczono ją honoru. Potrafi być wulgarna, ale to nie oznacza, że nie umie się w danych sytuacjach zachować. Wiele osób jej nie rozumie, gdyż zdarza się jej 'włączyć' tzw. "syndrom najlepszego przyjaciela" i nazywać dziwacznie, czasem wulgarnie dane osoby. Ogólnie jest miła, ale do momentu, kiedy dana osoba przestanie być do niej miła. Dotrzymuje słowa, ale zaufanie zanika, gdy dana osoba zachowa się nie fair w stosunku do niej lub innych. Łatwo można ją zezłościć. Czasem nie ogarnia, w momentach, gdy się zamyśli. Gdy coś zaczyna, to ma poczucie, że musi to skończyć. Nie da życia osobie, która "pożycza" od niej rzecz i jej nie oddaje - potrafi znaleźć taką osobę na końcu galaktyki (lub zaświatów) i odebrać swoją przynależność. Lubi spać, dłuuuugo spać, czasem przez to zawala godziny pracy. Jest inteligentną osobą, choć zdarza się jej czegoś nie wiedzieć. Lepiej jej nie zajść za skórę, bo jest bardzo pamiętliwa i mściwa. Za odstawienie jej do sierocińca obwinia CreepyTown, dlatego nie przepada za tym miastem (wręcz go nie znosi). Czasem jej charakter się zmienia, ale to przez urok jej rasy. Wiele osób może jednak stwierdzić, że dziewczyna jest chamska. Niestety, ale tak została wychowana. Wady Te, które zostały wymienione w Charakterach, plus: - ma słabość do kotów - gdy widzi kota, od razu podbiega do niego, by go pogłaskać i przytulić; często to ją odciąga od ważniejszych obowiązków; - wszelakie fobie; ♦ kyrofobia, tj. boi się psów, szczególnie dużych, które szczekają i skaczą jak opętane (wyjątkiem są szczeniaki, mniejsze psy - choć nie zawsze - i psy o charakterze kota - przytulaśne, leniwe, spokojne, itp. oraz jej wilk); ♦ akrofobia, tj. lęk wysokości - trochę już zwalczyła ten lęk dzięki lotom na swoim motocyklu, ale nadal nie weszłaby na górę bez amortyzacji; ♦ aquafobia, tj. boi się wody głębokiej - nie umie pływać, ba! wejdzie do wody tylko na wysokość kolan, max. ud; *Aquafobia i akrofobia wzięły się z traumy z dzieciństwa, która się zdarzyła w jej życiu. Podczas podróży dziewczynka wypadła z motocyklu, zawisniętego ponad 100 m nad otwartym morzem (była to kolejna podróż pomiędzy domem Taker'a a domem Lobo). Tak bardzo utrwaliło się jej to w pamięci, że od tamtej pory straszliwie boi się wysokości i wody; - LENISTWO - i to ogromne, wiąże się w to również długie spanie; - traci dane moce, jeśli przestaje dosyć długo przebywać przy istotach o danych umiejętnościach; - można zaliczyć także brak wrodzonej mocy czytania w myślach - dla jej rasy jest to najcięższa umiejętność do zasymilowania i przyswojenia jej sobie; - ma chorobę morską i lokomocyjną; - podczas "tych dni" (zwanych też przez samą istotę "czerwoną Niagarą", a przez jej mentorów - "czerwonymi thumb|312px|Tak się dzieje, gdy ma się "te dni".dniami") jest do niczego; najlepiej zmienia się w puchate zwierzę, które chce być wiecznie głaskane, tulone, itp. 1 dzień u niej bywa różny - albo rage'uje bez powodu (jedyny taki dzień, z reguły u niej rage'e mają jakikolwiek w miarę sensowny powód), albo już wtedy jest potulnym misiem/kotem/Fluffle Puff'em (nie pytać)... Po około 3 dniach wraca do normy, ale wciąż nie nadaje się do walki, więc jest łatwym celem na jakikolwiek atak. Jedyną osobą, która może się do niej zbliżyć bez jakiejkolwiek interwencji (jako takiej) od strony mentorów jest Adrian Crevan a.k.a. Undertaker (kuzyn Salai) - czemu akurat on? Ma papierek, że jest mężem LoboTaker, więc może, jako jej małżonek, do niej podejść (inny facet lub po prostu on sam bez formalności by dostawał często po mordzie od Deadman'a i Ważniaka - cóż rzec, chronią dziewictwa Ady c:). Z resztą ten papierek także służy samej dziewczynie - jej mentorzy nie kwapiliby się do masowania pleców, czy innych "próśb", jakie mają kobiety w "tych dniach"... - "baldanderskie sumienie" - asymilacja i użycie wszelakiej magii ochronno-walecznej powoduje u niej silne bóle, krwawienia, wymioty, czasem omdlenia. Użycie czarnej magii mogłoby ją nawet zabić. Jeśli po takim użyciu magii (szczególnie czarnej) nie zrobi sobie "samorozgrzeszenia", prawdopodobnie umrze. * "samorozgrzeszenie" polega na klasycznym uderzaniu pięścią o klatkę piersiową, mówiąc litanię "moja wina". W zasadniczym momencie z jej gardła wychodzi owad (wielkość i gatunek zależy od tego, jak silną i niebezpieczną magię użyła) koloru węgla, który wypełza na powierzchnię. Tradycyjnie wtedy powinna go zdeptać jako forma "oczyszczenia" organizmu z grzechu użycia magii. Zwierzęta W domu ma wilka Horacego oraz opiekuje się koniem jednego z mentorów, The Last Outlaw'em. Broń Jej bronią jest hak zamocowany na łańcuch (podarowany od Lobo) oraz Mroczna Kosa Śmierci (podarowany przez Undertaker'a). Jej pojazd to zmodyfikowany motor typu harley chopper '70 z dodatkowymi silnikami pozwalającymi latać oraz wbudowane machiny z bronią strzelającą i ostrą (karabiny maszynowe, wysuwane noże, itp.). W nim trzyma różnego rodzaju bronie strzelnicze oraz ostrza wszelakiego rodzaju, a jak się coś nie zmieściło w motorze, to trzyma w specjalnych schowkach w domu. Umiejętności Potrafi asymilować prawie każdą moc od innej istoty, utrzymując swoje "źródło" w głębokiej nieświadomości. Potrafi również zmieniać swój kształt jak kameleon - jedynie musi choć raz widzieć pewien wzorzec swój na oczy. Przede wszystkim dobrze włada bronią sieczną i palną, dobrze wygimnastykowana (jakby nie była leniwa, to by nawet potrafiła zrobić szpagat). Ma też 2 moce, które są kulminacją "wszystkiego": - Rage, inaczej Furia Gniewu - jedna z form kontrolowanych, lecz nie do końca - atakuje przeciwnika w miarę każdymi swoimi umiejętnościami, lecz kierowane są one instynktem. Zwykle nie panuje nad sobą i robi z przeciwnika/ów 'miazgę'. - '''Furia '''lub Furia Absolutna - niekontrolowany napad gniewu, praktycznie w tym momencie kieruje się wyłącznie instynktem, wyłączając przy tym wszelkie rozumowanie i ogólnie rozum. Przez cały czas atakuje, w ogóle się nie broniąc. Można by rzec: "w takim momencie wystarczy skontrować i dać jej nawet śmiertelny atak", lecz problem tkwi w tym, że używa podczas Furii 200% swojej energii oraz umiejętności (czyli w skrócie - wyciąga rzeczy, które na ogół byłyby niemożliwe). Nie używa wtedy żadnej broni poza własnymi pięściami. Różnice pomiędzy rage'em a furią są takie, że: - rage jeszcze da się skontrować, przy furii trzeba być über-OP siłaczem, by móc to powstrzymać (dla przykładu - nie chcielibyście widzieć motoru Ważniaka po takiej akcji, a jest zrobiony z kosmicznego tytanu) - przy furii nie tylko mózg jest na wyłączeniu, ale także wzrok - wtedy kieruje się wyłącznie słuchem i węchem (tak więc nawet Nowa by nie potrafiła jej uspokoić, gdyż sama mogłaby wtedy przez to oberwać); jej oczy praktycznie są w całości białe - podczas furii jedynie co mówi (a raczej krzyczy), to nie artykułowane słowa czy inaczej onomatopeje (dla wyobrażenia - brzmi coś podobnie jak mega rozgniewany zombie) - aby wywołać u niej furię wystarczy... symbolika Illuminatów i jemu podobne (nieraz jej mentorzy mieli z tym problemy) Relacje Praktycznie każdy, który nie zalazł jej na skórę (albo jak zalazł, to zauważył swój błąd i ją przeprosił). Ogólnie też ukrywa jeszcze jeden fakt, a mianowicie taki, że jest żoną Undertaker'a ( NIE SWOJEGO MENTORA!!!), kuzyna Salai. Przyjaciele - Noworoczna - szanuje ją, nic do niej nie ma. Jej prywatny niwelator złości (jej kotowatość tak działa na dziewczynę). - Ender - dawny przyjaciel z sierocińca. On jedyny rozumiał jej dziwną mowę. - Kalasher i Aracz - osoby, którym szczerze ufa. Lubienie to dla niej zbyt duże słowo, lecz im ufa (uznaje ich kodeks wojskowy za wystarczający dowód na zaufanie). - Insanity - ma ultra-dobre kontakty z jej mentorami (istna rzadkość, jeśli chodzi o relacje jej mentorzy <> osoby z CreepyTown). Podczas Inwazji The Undertaker ją wskrzesił, a oboje wspólnie z nią walczyli przeciwko Dowódcy. Lubi ją i szanuje właśnie z tych względów. Neutralni - Mia - neutralna; nie przyjaźni się ze względu na jej pochodzenie (jest czarownicą, to wiele tłumaczy). Przyjaźniłaby się z nią 'bardziej', gdyby miała to pojęcie, że Przemek wybił większość czarownic. Czasem jednak zmienia zdanie, gdy spojrzy się na jej kocie uszka. - Mikhaln - nie ma pewności, co do jego mocy. Magia zawsze jej się źle kojarzyła. Mimo to wydaje się on być jednym z bardziej "normalnych", dlatego ma z nim dobre kontaktu, podobne do tych u Azazela. - Strange - neutralna, choć czasem zdarzają się spięcia pomiędzy nimi (jest z Przemkiem, ma dziwne usposobienie oraz mieszka w CreepyTown) Wrogowie - Szatan i jego słudzy - można do tych 'sług' wliczyć praktycznie każdego z CreepyTown. Jest dla nich miła, gdyż nie chce prowadzić z nimi wojen. Szatan sam mówi o niej zgryźliwie "lewica Boga" (inni poszli jego tropem i też tak zaczęli mówić). - Salai - demonica, lubiąca Illuminatów - czego chcieć więcej? Faktu, że nie znosi kotów. Pomimo błagań demonicy dziewczyna nie chce jej znać. - Bill Cipher - nienawidzi całej rasy Baldanders ze względu na mocną odporność na jego ataki manipulacji. Nie może znieść, że LoboTaker praktycznie we wszystkim stoi na drodze. Dziewczyna gardzi nim ze względu na pochodzenie, charakter, umiejętności....i w skrócie, że jest Illuminatem do szpiku kości. Jedna z osób, która doprowadziła do drastycznego zmniejszenia ludności jej rasy. - Przemek0980 - nienawiść z tego względu, że ma neutralne stosunki z Szatanem (pal licho, że z nim walczył), stworzył Bill'a ("ojciec tego trójkątnego g*wna" - cytat) i Baphomet w nim się buja. Gardzi każdym, kto z nim się kumpluje, nie mówiąc o Strange. - Quint alias Serek alias KaSZuB - jako że jest sk**wionym imbecylem, postanowił przyłączyć się do sił zła. Tak też postanowił poszerzyć jej listę wrogów. Ciekawostki ◘ Choć szanuje swojego szefa - Pete'a Burns'a, to głęboko go nienawidzi. Czemu? Dosyć często zdarza mu się wpadać do jej domu dosyć wczesnym rankiem i sprzątać u niej, bo "ty masz alergię na kurz, a nie chcę, byś co rusz kichała". Tak samo ma krzywe spojrzenie na niego, ponieważ jest transwestytą po operacjach plastycznych; ◘ Swojego wilka zamyka na noc w szafie, gdyż nie chce go potem szukać w lesie, napotykając na coraz to nowsze zwłoki zwierząt lub też nie chce się budzić w środku nocy, bo jej wilk.....em...dostał chcicę; ◘ Pomimo iż jest mężata z Adrianem Crevanem, to wciąż jest dziewicą (to zasługa jej mentorów, którzy jej pilnie strzegą); ◘ Wśród jej zdolności są rage (gniewny, niepohamowany atak) oraz furia (kulminacja rage'u). Aby mogła aktywować moc rage, to wystarczy ją mocno wkurzyć. Przy ataku furii są potrzebne rzeczy, których maniakalnie nienawidzi - tu, symbolika Illuminati i wszystko z tym związane, także okultyzm, czarna magia, itp.; ◘ Jest abstynentką, brzydzi się każdego uzależnienia. Czasem przez to nie przyznaje się do swoich mentorów, gdy są oni pijani; ◘ Mówi gwarą; ◘ Prócz gwary zdarza się jej mówić starojęzykiem (w języku polskim jest to odpowiednik staropolszczyzny). To także często zdradza jej pochodzenie. ◘ Mówi się o dwóch najsilniejszych istotach ever - Vulausie i Mikhalnie. Dziewczyna podczas wkurzenia się (i poznania zarazem) tego drugiego tak powaliła przeciwnika, że sam zaczął się jej bać i poczuł do niej respekt. Czyżby była silniejsza, niż sądzono? Cytaty "Tylko ja i Bóg mogą rządzić moim losem" - gdy ktoś próbuje dyktować jej swoje zasady; "Zróbmy taki deal - ty nazywasz mnie Bobo, a ja Czopek, zgoda?" - gdy ktoś robi jej na złość i zaczyna nazywać ją Bobo bądź BoboTaker; "To trójkątne g*wno..." - za każdym razem, gdy wspomni o Bill'u Cipherze (lub Cyferce) "Do wszystkich świętych w Niebie! Ile ja to razy mam tłumaczyć, że Takerów jest dwóch?!" - kiedy to próbuje wytłumaczyć o istnieniu 2 Undertaker'ów wśród Shinigami; "To nie jest normalny byt, tylko jakieś spier*olenie, które zwiało przed kosą Śmierci" - o Przemku; "A ch*j mnie to obchodzi! Jesteś za Szatanem, to jesteś przeciwko mnie, kapisz?!" - gdy ktoś jej mówi, że jest przyjacielem/sługą/krewnym Diabła i chce się z nią przyjaźnić; "A chcesz widzieć nowy obraz na ścianie pod tytułem 'Twój mózg'?" - gdy ktoś ją zdenerwuje; "Smok, czarownica i demonica pragną mojej przyjaźni. To przeczy z Biblią" - o Serku, Mii i Salai; "O...Je...zu!!!!! JAKI SŁODZIAAAAK!!!" - gdy widzi kota; "AAAAAAAA!!! ZABIERZCIE TEGO WSZAWCA ODE MNIE! WON POWIEDZIAŁAM WON!!!" - gdy widzi psa; "Nikt nie jest idealny. Gdybym była chodzącym, Baldanderskim ideałem, to bym była Prawicą, a nie Lewicą Boga" - gdy ktoś wypomina jej grzechy; "O cholera....Cholera, cholera, CHOLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GRUNTU NIE MAM!!!!!! " - gdy jest w wodzie/na wysokości. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkanka HallenWest Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Porzucone